Top Secret
by Northern Rays
Summary: Siapa sangka Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini terkenal dengan imej keren dan dinginnya memiliki rahasia sangat memalukan? Dan bagaimana jika pacarnya sendirilah yang tak sengaja membongkar rahasianya? Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.


Sudah seminggu lebih Haruno Sakura puasa ngomong dengan pacar gantengnya, Uchiha Sasuke. _WhatsApp_ , _Line_ , _Skype,_ SMS bahkan telepon dari Sasuke pun tidak pernah direspon.

 _Biarin aja, biar dia tahu rasa._

Begitulah alasan Sakura tak menjawab semua bentuk kontak Sasuke. Lagian pacarnya ini anak orang kaya, jadi beribu-ribu SMS yang Sasuke kirim pun bukan masalah baginya. Apalagi Sasuke merupakan sahabat dari Naruto yang jualan pulsa.

Aksi mogok bicara Sakura ini bermula saat Sakura dan Sasuke jalan bareng minggu lalu. Seperti biasanya, kedua sejoli itu nongkrong di kafe langganan mereka. Mereka memesan dua cangkir _cappucino_ dan _cheesecake_ kesukaan Sakura. Mereka berdua – Sakura, lebih tepatnya – berbicara selagi menunggu pesanan mereka datang hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke – dengan tidak elitnya – merasa mules dan permisi ke toilet, meninggalkan ponselnya di meja. Sakura yang kesepian mendadak gatal tangannya dan iseng membaca SMS di ponsel Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Top Secret** by **Forehead Poke**

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor.

 **Warning** : Typos, AU, OOC, non-baku, humor fail.

 **Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its characters are mine. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

.

.

.

"Gue sih nggah heran Ra, kalau Sasuke sampai punya yang lain." Celetuk Ino menyebalkan bagaikan menyiram bensin ke Sakura yang sedang berapi-api, memprovokasi. Heran, si Barbie jadi-jadian ini benar sahabatnya atau bukan, sih? Bukannya menenangkan Sakura malah ngompor-ngomporin.

"Kok lo gitu, sih No?" Ucap Sakura nggak terima.

"Secara ya, Sasuke itu ganteng, kaya, pinter, kapten basket pula. Pasti banyak yang kepincut sama dia meskipun dia udah _taken_. Apalagi si Karin itu pantang menyerah ngejar-ngejar Sasuke!" Sakura ngos-ngosan, hidungnya kembang kempis dan bibirnya manyun begitu mendengar nama Karin.

 _'_ _Karin lagi, Karin lagi! Itu anak kok ya nggak kapok-kapoknya deketin Sasuke. Dasar berkulit badak!'_ Batin Sakura.

Sakura jadi kepikiran. Pesona Sasuke emang membuat setiap orang, bahkan kambing sekalipun klepek-klepek. Mendadak Sakura mewek. Sekejap aja dia berkedip, kayaknya air mata langsung jatuh dari mata emerald-nya. Akankah ini jadi akhir hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah setahun berjalan?

"Mungkin Sasuke udah bosen sama kamu." _Jleb_! Rasanya kayak ada kelapa jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter di atas kepala pink Sakura. Sakit, _cuy_!

Bibir Sakura yang emang udah mewek semakin melengkung kebawah. Dan sebelum gadis pink itu benar-benar meledakkan tangisannya, terdengar ketukan pintu kelas yang membuat tangisnya tertahan. Otomatis seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang ternyata sudah ada Uchiha Sasuke di depannya. Yang cowok tetap melanjutkan aktivitas nge- _game_ nya. Yang cewek berhenti sejenak menikmati bento mereka hanya untuk mengagumi kegantengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku tempat Sakura dan Ino berada. Sedangkan yang dicariin malah menutup mukanya dengan buku catatan. Bayangin aja, bibir Sakura udah manyun jelek, matanya berair dan jangan lupa hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental. Pokoknya tampang sedih Sakura nggak elit banget, deh. Gimana nggak malu dilihat pacar – yang tampangnya jauh lebih enak dilihat dari pada dirinya sendiri – dengan keadaan kayak gitu?

"Pinjem Sakura bentar." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Raut wajahnya udah kayak nahan boker 3 hari, dan kalo perintahnya nggak dituruti kayaknya Ino bakal dihajar. Ino hanya mendorong Sakura – yang dari tadi menutup wajahnya – ke arah Sasuke hingga hampir jatuh dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Beruntung Sasuke punya refleks yang cepat. Tangannya menahan kedua bahu Sakura, dan menuntunnya keluar kelas.

Sesampainya di koridor luar kelas, Sakura masih tetap menutupi wajahnya.

 _Srook, srook._

Duh, kenapa hidungnya membanjir di momen seperti ini, sih!

"Kita perlu bicara." Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura, merampas buku catatan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sakura kini bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di depannya. Sasuke berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh dari onyx-nya yang khas, sambil memegang buku milik Sakura di tangan kiri dan tangan satunya menyodorkan... es krim stroberi?

"Kamu pikir aku bakal maafin kamu karena es krim ini? SA-SU-KE-KUN?" Sakura terkekeh meremehkan. Padahal sih kalau Sakura lagi nggak ngambek pengen banget nyoba es krim yang kelihatannya menggiurkan banget itu. Apalagi terlihat harganya nggak murah dari cup-nya yang berlogokan merk yang identik dengan angka 31 itu. Entah bagaimana es krim yang biasanya hanya bisa didapat di mal-mal bisa ada di sekolah. Itulah ajaibnya Uchiha.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Dari suaranya sih kedengaran memohon. Tapi kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya dan wajah hampir nangis Sakura, malah kelihatan kalau Sakura yang punya salah ke Sasuke. Mungkin waktu kecil makanan favorit Sasuke bukan tomat tapi triplek, makanya gedenya mukanya datar gitu.

"Kamu diam-diam selingkuh di belakangku, kan? Iya, kan? Sama siapa, hah? Berani-beraninya!" Cerocos Sakura menyebabkan hujan lokal. Hatinya tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Selingkuh? Gosip dari mana itu?" Pemuda berambut brutu itu mempertahankan ekspresi watados-nya. Hanya saja alisnya yang terangkat.

"Itu bukan gosip. Aku tahu sendiri." Jawab Sakura yang sepertinya mulai tertular virus Uchiha Sasuke – nggak banyak omong.

"Aku masih nggak ngerti." Ujar Sasuke defensif.

"Aku sempat baca SMS-mu. Dan itu menjelaskan semuanya." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, namun ditahan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"SMS yang mana? Aku belum menghapus SMS-ku." Sasuke mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi warna hitam dari saku celananya. Sakura menerima benda yang Sasuke sodorkan dengan ketus. Ia teringat setiap kata-kata mesra yang pernah ia baca dari ponsel tersebut.

Sekali melihat saja sudah bikin sakit hati, ini malah disuruh lihat lagi!

Sakura dengan cepat menggerakkan jari-jarinya diatas layar dan membuka percakapan dengan nama kontak 1004. Tuh, kan! Nama kontaknya aja udah mencurigakan!

" _Selamat pagi, sayang. Jangan lupa sarapan dan hati-hati berangkat ke sekolahnya, ya. Jaga kesehatan dan jangan jajan sembarangan ya. I love you!_ " Sakura membacakan keras-keras setiap SMS yang tertera di layar ponsel milik Sasuke. Si pemilik ponsel hanya menelan ludah. Huh, emang enak ketahuan hidung belang?

" _Sayang, sudah kerjakan PR-nya? Jangan lupa makan malam biar maag-nya nggak kambuh. Jangan tidur terlalu larut ya,_ good night _sayang._ " Sakura berdecih. _Cih_ , memangnya siapa dia, sok perhatian ke Sasuke? Sakura hendak membaca SMS selanjutnya, namun sebelum suara keluar dari tenggorokannya, Sasuke membekap mulutnya menggunakan buku catatan milik Sakura.

"Stop! Jangan keras-keras bacanya!" Perintah Sasuke. Wajah dan telinganya sudah semerah rambut Sakura.

"Kenapa? Takut ketahuan yang lain, hah!" Sakura menyeringai dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"Bukan gitu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, hah!"

"Kan malu ketahuan yang lain kalau aku anak mami." Sakura melongo. Sasuke balik badan, lalu kabur meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

Rasanya hati Sakura sedikit _plong_ karena pacarnya itu ternyata tidak selingkuh. Tapi... Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan pangeran es itu... anak mami?

 **THE END.**

.

.

.

 **Note** : 1004 dalam bahasa Korea dibaca _cheonsa_ (천사) yang berarti malaikat.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Haloo! Akhirnya aku kembali lagi di FFn dengan karya baru setelah sibuk jadi siswi baru SMA hehe. Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen di salah satu majalah remaja yang ditulis oleh Nikmatus Solikha. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis pakai bahasa non-baku dan humor (yang gagal total!). Gimana menurut kalian? Oh, ya aku juga mulai menulis (lagi) di wattpad setelah akun ku dianggurin selama satu tahun. Boleh, dong di-follow hehe. Username-nya insufficientmemory.

Untuk yang nunggu update reunite, jangan tanya kapan bakal diupdate hehe. Ideku benar-benar buntu dan waktu untuk update juga berkurang karena aku mulai sibuk kembali ke sekolah, ugh (padahal setiap hari baca fanfic lol). Setelah event BTC, aku mulai berpikir untuk stay nulis oneshot aja deh, hehe. Selain FFn, aku juga harus ngurusin blog, wattpad dan dua akun twitter-ku di luar kesibukan sehari-hari. Aku memang nggak bisa nganggurin akun-akun yang aku punya hehe.

Oh, ya bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Boruto the movie? Aku udah nggak sabar bangetttttttttttt pengen nonton haha apalagi ada satu scene sakura yang duduk di sebelah sasuke. Cuma gitu aja sih, tapi menurutku itu udah bikin hati cenat-cenut hehe. Semoga aja bisa tayang di Indonesia, terutama di kotaku. Aku nggak mau lagi harus nonton fancam version dan Korean dubbed kayak waktu The Last huehehe.

Ya pokoknya segitu dulu deh, cuap-cuapku. Kalo ada yang mau kepoin aku bisa cek profile ya hehe /plak. Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa review ya, hehe. Have a nice day ^^

 **xoxo,**

 **Forehead Poke.**


End file.
